Spirited Away
by ConsultingDuelist
Summary: Kagome goes back into her time after mating with InuYasha. With promises that she'll be back in three days and some treats for the others, she climbs down the well, not to be seen for the next five hundred years.


**Spirited Away**

**Summary:** Kagome goes back into her time after mating with InuYasha. With promises that she'll be back in three days and some treats for the others, she climbs down the well, not to be seen for the next five hundred years.

**Disclaimer:** InuYasha is not mine. It will never be.

* * *

**Spirited Away**

Kagome hugged InuYasha just as tightly as he was hugging her. She didn't know why he was hugging her like this- as though if he let go she'd leave and he'd never see her again. She was only going for three days.

She gave him a farewell kiss on the lips, and held onto it for a little longer. For some reason he just had this strange feeling... he wanted to hold onto her for as long as possible.

She nibbled on his bottom lip softly, asking for entrance into his mouth. He gave it to her, opening his mouth slightly as she slid her tongue inside. Her eyes closed as she enjoyed his warmth and touch.

His tonge wrapped around hers, sucking on it softly, causing a moan to escape her lips. This caused InuYasha to growl softly and hold her even tighter against him. He sucked on her tongue, lightly biting it with his fangs, before licking it.

"...Come back soon..." He practically purred into her ear, making her shiver. Because of their mating, she had become quite different. Not in personality, but in looks. After their first night of mating, Kagome had grown ears at the top of her head, triangular shaped black dog ears, and her eyes had turned amber gold like his. She couldn't have been happier, to live out his lifespan with him.

"I will," Kagome whispered to him, reaching up her hand to gently rub one of his ears, causing him to moan, leaning against her. She gasped when she felt a hand suddenly rubbing at her entrance through her panties and tilted her head back, letting out a low moan.

"Oh... InuYasha... we can't do... do this now..." Kagome moaned out, gasping she felt his hands running along her thighs, and inserting a finger into her entrance.

"One time...please." InuYasha whispered, wanting to spend as much time with his wife and mate as he could. She let out a loud moan, quite thankful that Shippo was off with Miroku and Sango and not able to see what they were doing and have them interrupted.

As he moved his finger inside her, he could feel her juices running down his hand, making his arousal grow. He needed to be inside her, but knew he couldn't. Should demons smell what they were doing, any one of them might just come and take her away from him.

He quite easily discarded her skirt and panties, making her blush, only naked from the waist down. For some reason he needed this, right then and there, and Kagome wasn't about to let him stop.

"Ohhh...yes..." Kagome moaned as he laid her down ontop of him underneath the sacred tree, taking off her shirt and bra in the process, hastily throwing them away.

"...Kagome..." InuYasha moaned her name softly as she kissed and nipped at his chest. She was absolutely amazing. He moved another finger inside of her, just as Kagome reached her peak.

She moaned out loudly and released all over his hand. She shivered from partly the pleasure, and partly the cold. She was naked except for her shoes and socks, which InuYasha had carefully taken off, and thrown to the ground beside them.

"Kagome... let me make love to you." He said softly, nipping at her neck. She blushed.

"InuYasha... I have to..." She was about to say go, but gasped when she felt the tip of his erect shaft at her entrance, teasing it. "Oh..." she moaned, her heated core wanting him inside of her. "...yes..."

That was all he needed before he was inside her. Damn the demons to hell, no one took his mate. No one but him, that is.

He went in all the way inside her at once, and she gasped. No matter how many times they did this, she never got tired of it.

"Mine." Growled InuYasha lowly, nipping at her neck playfully, leaving a mark there.

"...Yours," Kagome said softly, letting out another moan as he started thrusting. Her hands went into his hair, gripping it tightly as he thrusted inside her.

When Kagome's walls tightened around him, that was all he needed to release into her. He panted as he released his essence inside her, before collapsing onto the ground, holding her close. She released again shortly after him, the smell of her release driving him insane, but he had to hold back before he started to fuck her senesless, which was all he wanted to do at that point.

She panted softly, resting ontop of him, snuggling into him, making him go deeper into her. She loved having him inside her, and she felt herself getting lost in all of the pleasure she was feeling.

"...InuYasha...I love you," Kagome said softly, looking up at him, smiling lovingly. He ran his fingers through her hair, and kissed the top of her forehead. Never in a million years did he think he would ever be lying on the ground, holding his perfect mate in his arms. But here he was, and here she was.

"I love you too, Kagome," InuYasha whispered softly, holding her for as long as humanly possible.

Too soon enough, Kagome was getting dressed to leave once again, of course after InuYasha had cleaned her off. He smelled her arousal from his licking and grinned. He whispered into her ear, making her shiver. "You'll just have to wait, Kagome.."

Kagome gave him a final hug and a kiss, her rear still sore from what they had just done together. She then reached up to rub his ears, and kissed each of them.

Before he knew it, she was gone.

Kagome arrived in her own era, stumbling inside of the well, landing on her back. "Ow..." she whispered, rubbing her lower back. She blushed thinking of what her and InuYasha just did, and used the ladder to climb out of the well.

She saw her mother in the kitchen window and smiled. Mrs. Higurashi nearly dropped her plate in her hand at what she saw. Kagome hadn't been home since before mating with InuYasha, so this was going to take some explaining to do.

Her mother instantly disappeared from view and Kagome rolled her eyes, still smiling as she was suddenly enveloped in her mother's arms.

"Oh, Kagome dear! You've returned!" Mrs. Higurashi smiled hugging her only daughter. Then, looking at her ears, she smiled again. "You've finally made your decision, haven't you Kagome?"

Kagome nodded, smiling. "Yes, mama."

"I'm happy for you, dear," She smiled, hugging her again. "Although I don't think grandpa will be too thrilled." And with that, they both laughed.

Three days had gone more slowly than Kagome hoped. She missed her mate terribly, and school certainly didn't help matters as she had to have her ears flattened ontop of her head the entire time, and people kept asking her where her human ears went, though they didn't exactly put it that way.

Once the three days were over, to say Kagome was beyond relieved would be an understatement. She had to get back to him... back to InuYasha.

She grabbed her yellow backpack, and said goodbye to her family, heading for the well, the shikon jewel wrapped around her neck.

They had defeated Naraku seven years ago, and Kikyo had been finally put to rest after helping Kagome purify the jewel.

Kagome jumped down into the well, waiting for the pull that would take her to the feudal era.

It never came.

She looked up, and saw the roof of the well house.

Beginning to panic, she pounded on the bottom of the well.

"No...no!" Kagome yelled, and suddenly felt a burning pain in the mark on her neck, making her yelp in pain.

InuYasha was angry.

No, he was pissed.

"Damnit!" InuYasha exclaimed as he pounded on the well, yelling at it to take him to Kagome. Three days without his mate had been torture, as he could feel Kagome's emotions through the mark on her neck, and the one she had made on his.

"Damnit, you piece of trash, take me to her!"

"Shouting profanities at the well won't make it work any better, InuYasha," Miroku called down, and InuYasha just continued to curse.

Feeling Kagome's sadness and devastation through the mark made him go wild. He had to see her. He had to!

Suddenly, he couldn't feel her anymore. It was like a light had been turned off, or rather her emotions had been. He felt at the mark at his neck.

"No! KAGOME!!"

When Kagome could no longer feel his anger, she reached for the mark on her neck.

"INUYASHA!!"

One month had passed since they figured out the well couldn't work. At least, one month had passed in Kagome's time.

She was walking to work. She had graduated from school two weeks ago, and had gotten a job at a local grocery store. Not the dream career she had always wanted, but she wanted to support her family, now that she was here for good.

As she finished helping one customer put their goods in bags, another one came up in line. She was in charge of putting whatever the people bought in bags, while another up front did the cash. She was about to put an item in the bag, when a hand grabbed hers.

A clawed hand.

Her breath caught in her throat as she saw the hand.

Looking up, she found herself staring into a pair of amber eyes.

When her mark seemed to have turned on again, she collapsed to the ground, wincing as she held her neck in pain. He was at her side in an instant, holding her.

He picked her up in his arms, and jumped out of the store, much to people's protests. He jumped up onto the roof, and held her close.

Feeling his own mark burning once again at finding his lost mate, InuYasha buried his face into her hair. He had waited five hundred years to be with her again, and she had only waited a month.

"I...InuYasha...?" She whispered, looking up at him, as though not believing what she saw.

His clawed hand cupped her cheek, and nodded.

"It's me."

Kagome buried her face in his chest, and wept.

He took her to his house, and Kagome was shocked to find herself in quite a large mansion. No doubt it was Sesshomaru who had pulled the strings to get them this place, he pulled her inside.

Setting her down on the ground, Kagome wiped her eyes, and it wasn't too soon later that she was toppled over on the ground, a young kit hugging her tightly.

"Mama!"

"Shippou!"

Quite shocked, yet overly joyed at seeing her adopted son, she hugged the life out of him. Just as he had done to her moments ago.

They both stood up as they heard footsteps, and saw Sesshomaru coming downstairs, his mate at his side.

She had long, thick dark hair, and red piercing eyes that seemed to stare into Kagome's very soul. Her eyes widened at realizing who his mate must be.

"Kagura!"

The wind sorceress smirked at the priestess, and merely nodded in response.

Sesshomaru quietly walked down the stairs. InuYasha stepped in front of his mate and her adoptive son almost protectively.

"You needn't worry, little brother," Sesshomaru said as he looked at the miko and her son. "This Sesshomaru sees no need to harm them. After all, if I had, I could've easily killed the kitsune, who's been living with us for fifty years, has he not?"

InuYasha just growled, hating to be proved right, and stepped out of the way reluctantly. He looked at Kagome, regarding her with a nod, and she nodded as well, as if they understood each other.

"Uncle Fluffy!"

Kagome raised an eyebrow, and her lips twitched as she tried to hide a smile. InuYasha snickered as he heard the voice and two kids, one girl and one boy, slid down the stairs to join them.

"You left! So we followed... who is she?" they both asked, looking at Kagome, who seemed at a loss for words.

The boy had hair pulled up into a ponytail. He wore blue robes, and blue eyes seemed to stare back at her, a glint in his eye that Kagome could only assume meant...

The boy bent down on one knee, taking her hand in his. She mentally laughed. He was sure going to get a beating, she could already feel InuYasha's anger boiling through her mark.

"Lovely maiden, would you kindly consider bearing my child?"

"Hentai!" The boy was whacked on the head by a Hiraikotsu, and this made Kagome look at the girl. Her long hair too was tied into a ponytail, and she had brown eyes. She wore a warm smile, though a glare was directed at the boy. She wore a casual outfit of blue jeans and a pink shirt.

"Can't you see she's been mated to a hanyou?"

"Another one taken?" The boy asked, sighing dejectedly. "Oh well."

InuYasha gave him a whack on the head and a warning growl. "Don't touch my mate again, baka."

Sesshomaru sighed and turned to Kagome. "This is Sanyo, and Moru. They are ancestors of Miroku and Sango."

_Ancestors?_ Kagome thought. Ancestors who are the spitting image of them, personality and all.

Sesshomaru just shrugged and walked off with Kagura into another room, leaving Kagome, InuYasha, and Shippo alone with Sanyo and Moru. It hurt for Kagome, who hadn't seen Miroku in Sango in a month, and to know they had died...

When she felt someone squeezing her hand, she looked over to see InuYasha, and she smiled weakly.

"Dogturd!" Came an all-too familiar voice, and Kagome's eyes widened slightly.

_Kouga?_

"Kagome-chan!"

_Ayame?_

Was everyone here?

She was hugged by Ayame, and hugged her back, happy to see one of her friends again. She hadn't seen Ayeme in such a long time, not since the hair demon attacked them.

It was good to see her again.

When she noticed Ayame's slightly large stomach, she smiled.

"Ayame-chan, you're pregnant!"

Ayame smiled brightly and placed a hand on her own stomach, nodding. "Yeah, one month."

"That's great!" Kagome said happily, not even needing to ask who the father was.

Kouga was blushing a bright red, although he looked very happy to be seeing Kagome again.

After all, to the demons and half-demon, it had been five hundred years since they had last seen her.

But to Kagome, it had only been a month.

Kagome made a move to stand by InuYasha, who was glaring at Kouga, who was looking at Kagome. A wave of nausea suddenly came over her, and dizziness, and she fell to the ground.

"Kagome!"

That had InuYasha very alert, and he caught her before she hit the ground.

"I-I'm fine..." Kagome murmured, leaning against him for support. InuYasha placed a hand on her forehead, and frowned.

"You don't have a fever... what's wrong?"

"Take her to the medical ward, little brother," Sesshomaru said, suddenly appearing out of nowhere with Kagura by his side.

InuYasha growled lowly at him, before lifting Kagome carefully up in his arms, and ran upstairs to the medical ward.

She blinked.

They had their own medical ward?

Just how rich had they become in her time?

Back in the feudal era, InuYasha barely even knew how much twenty yen was worth...

But he was a billionaire?

How did that happen?

She felt herself being placed on a bed, a soft warm bed that she would have loved to stay in for a very long time.

A doctor came in, a female doctor. She had long black hair, and looked to be a demon herself. She had piercing blue-grey eyes that made Kagome shiver. She smiled to Kagome warmly however, and tilted her head.

"So you must be Lord InuYasha's intended mate?" InuYasha blushed at the words, but she nodded. "Tell me what's wrong."

"I just felt dizzy, nothing serious," Kagome told her, and the nurse nodded.

"I'll do a few tests just to be sure."

A few moments later, the nurse came back with the results of the tests. She smiled warmly at the two of them.

"Well, I think congratulations are in order, Kagome," the nurse said. "You are two weeks and a half pregnant."

The room was silent.

InuYasha and Kagome stared at each other in disbelief.

Then, his face broke out into a grin, and he wrapped his arms around her, lifting Kagome up into a hug.

"I love you."

Eight months later found Kagome lying in a hospital bed in the Taisho mansion in present day Tokyo Japan. One hand held her stomach, her other held InuYasha's, who was sitting by her side looking worried.

He hated feeling helpless and not being able to help her, and now was now acception.

She whimpered in pain, the contractions being not too far apart as they were before.

It was almost time.

Twelve hours later found Kagome and InuYasha curled up together, holding a little sleeping boy in their arms.

Black hair, two white triangular dog ears at the top of his head, and white, pale skin. Amber would be the color of his eyes, once they opened up.

Kagome smiled.

Her life was perfect.

Her first love, the man of her dreams.

Her adoptive son, a young kitsune.

A newborn son, with cute dog ears like his father.

A wolf demon prince and princess as friends.

A noble dog lord and his mate, the wind sorceress.

A small flea and a swordsmith.

A young monk and a demon exterminator.

Yes.

This was how life should be.

And she loved it.

* * *

**FIN**

A/N: Anything you want me to change, I can certainly do that. Well, review and tell me how you liked it please. :)


End file.
